


When I Get You Alone

by blueb1rd



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/blueb1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did Blaine really not know what he was doing to him?" Kurt’s reaction to witnessing Blaine seranading Jeremiah in the GAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> written before Silly Love Songs actually aired, so definitely an AU. sort of intended to continue it, but then the episode actually aired and I was satisfied with how it went on screen, so I didn’t continue the fic version.

How the fuck was this happening again?

Seriously. Did the universe hate him or something? Because it was almost routine by now, watching the guy he liked go moony eyed over someone else. He doesn't even, at this point, feel all that hurt (although that will, he's certain, come later). No, right now all he can feel is annoyed.

Did Blaine really not know what he was doing to him? What he'd _been_ doing to him? They'd been practically inseparable for months now, and Blaine had done nothing in that time but consistently charm the hell out of Kurt. Holding his hand when they walked through the halls, making eyes at him when they sang, going on 'outings' that were the closest thing Kurt had ever been to dates, _Courage_... The list could go on and on. Kurt couldn't have helped falling for Blaine if he'd tried.

And now Blaine was dancing around the Gap (the fucking _Gap_!) singing smolderingly about how he wanted this random Gap Kid _so bad_. The guy wasn't even that cute! His facial features weren't that bad, sure, the kid clearly had potential. But he was also clearly, clearly clueless when it came to things like appropriate hair lengths and figure flattering clothing. Blaine was so polished, so dapper. How was it that _this_ was the kind of guy he was attracted to? Gap Guy must have one hell of a personality to make up for... (Kurt flicked his eyes from the top of the boy's head to the bottoms of his shoes, mentally cataloging all visible imperfections) ... _all that_.

By the time the song ended Kurt was equal parts disgusted and indignant, and he could feel the annoyance ebbing and the hurt creeping in. He couldn't stand to be here one more minute, didn't want to know how Gap Kid took Blaine's advances. Because if he had to watch them chat and flirt or, Gaga forbid, _kiss_ , he was ninety-nine percent certain he would throw up.

As Blaine slid across the floor on his knees, belting out the last notes of the song, Kurt shook his head and whirled on his heel, exiting the store as quickly as possible. He wandered aimlessly until he eventually found himself in the food court, and sat down in the nearest unoccupied chair. He glared furiously at the tabletop for a moment, just feeling the anger and trying to push down the tears he knew would come if he let his irritation go, because yes, he was just that pathetic.

"Wow, that table must have done something _really_ awful for you to look at it like that," he heard someone quip, and looking up found himself staring at one of the last people he'd expected to see that day. "If you glare at it any harder, I'm pretty sure it's going to burst into flames."

"Sam." Kurt blinked and gave his head a minute shake, an attempt to clear it. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." The other boy grimaced, hands in his pockets. "I've got to get Quinn something for Valentine's, but I've been here all afternoon and all I've bought so far is a packet of pop rocks and a video game, for me. I'm not really good at this shopping-for-girls thing. What about you? What's got you so cheesed off?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It doesn't matter. Look, I think we can help each other out. You need someone with taste to tell you what to buy, and I need a ride home to Lima. What do you say?"

"Sure, dude, that sounds -"

"Kurt! There you are." Blaine bounded up with his usual charming grin in place, like nothing had happened and that he hadn't stomped all over Kurt's feelings just fifteen minutes before. "You just disappeared, we were worried."

Kurt's posture stiffened and his lips compressed into a thin line. If Blaine thought he could just carry on, business as usual, he had another think coming. "Sorry. I had to go to the bathroom, and then I ran into my friend Sam." He nodded towards the tall blonde who was looking from one boy to the other, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Sam, this is Blaine. He goes to my school."

"What’s up?" Sam said politely, nodding his head towards the Warbler.

"Nice to meet you. You're in New Directions, right?" Blaine shook Sam's hand, and the other boy nodded. Then Blaine turned back to Kurt. "I'm supposed to tell you that we need to get going. Wes wants to be back at school by dinner time - he has a paper due Monday, and you know how he gets." He rolled his eyes, but in a tolerant, amused way, like he and Kurt were sharing some joke. It was looks like that that had gotten Kurt into this whole mess in the first place.

"Actually, Sam's going to give me a ride home," Kurt stated cooly, getting to his feet and smoothing the wrinkles out of his blazer.

"Home? But I thought..." Blaine's eyebrows lifted in adorable confusion. Not that Kurt was going to let that get to him. Much. "I thought you were staying at school this weekend. We were supposed to see a movie tomorrow afternoon, remember?"

Right. Another one of their non-dates. Kurt would rather die than sit in the theater listening to Blaine compare his romance with Gap Guy to whatever was going on between Jake Gyllenhaal and Natalie Portman on screen. "Sorry. Can't. My dad texted me - wants me home." He lied. But, seeing Blaine's continued consternation and the worried crease in the other boy's brow, Kurt relented slightly. "Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." Blaine still looked a little nervous, like he wasn't sure if Kurt was avoiding him on purpose or not. He opened his mouth and seemed to be on the verge of saying more, but glanced at Sam and stopped. Kurt was relieved when all the other boy said was, "I'll see you on Monday, I guess." If Blaine had pushed the issue, he didn't know how much longer his resolve could hold up.

"Yes. See you then. ... Sam?" He turned to the football player and nodded his head in the direction of a nearby shop, and lead the way toward it.

He was proud of himself for not looking back. But if he had, he would have seen Blaine still standing in the same spot, watching him go.


End file.
